Mad in Love with the Mad Hatter
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: We all knew Alice loved wonderland, heck she even went back. What we DON'T know however, is the time in between. Alice is starting to have feelings for the Hatter. Deep in his hat shop, Hatter can't help but think of Alice as well. Forbidden Love Story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Chels here! Well as I'd said in my profile, I'm growing weary of being solely a twilight fanfic author so this is my attempt to branch out to some other stories/movie. Enjoy :)**

**For the record, I own none of these characters! **

**Summary: We all knew Alice loved wonderland, heck she even went back once as we all know. What we DON'T know however, is the time in between. Alice is no longer the little girl in the blue dress but is starting to have feelings for the Hatter. Deep in his hat shop, he can't help but think of her as well.**

Chapter 1:

APOV:

I stepped into my bedroom and sighed uncontentedly. How boring and bland my day-no-my entire life, seemed. I threw my books onto my night table and began to undress so that I could take a warm bath. I needed to just relax after the relentless, never ending day I'd had today, managing trade with my would-have-been father in law. Not that I was complaining terribly; my mother had gotten over my refusing to marry after she'd seen all I money I was able to bring in to our household.

"Fine!" she'd snorted. "Work among the men all your life and never get married for all I care!" she'd argued, throwing up her hands in the air.

After her miniature uproar though, I'd barely heard a peep from her. Even in the few weeks after that garden party, we'd managed to once again return to our luxurious lifestyles. I was content to say in the least but amongst the flashy dresses and expensive chocolates, I could not help my mind from wandering back to what I truly wanted. Not to be here in England, but back in underworld.

I moaned in contentment as I slid myself into the tub-I was right, the warm water instantly relaxed my muscles. I closed my eyes and continued to think about all that had happened that day at the garden party. The white queen, the red queen, the twins, slaying the dragon...at first I'd all thought it was some insane dream, that I had gone mad enough to envision such a world contrary to my own.

"I'd have to be as mad as a hatter..." I said aloud, straining my neck to look at the small blue butterfly I'd seen after I left underworld. I was almost positive that it was the same one I'd seen fluttering around me in the magical world and refused to let go of the one thing that separated my dreams from reality. I would never dare let those memories fade away, and knew they were all real...contrary to what Mad Hatter had told me about me dreaming.

I thought about my favourite character in underworld as I stepped out of the tub. His funny looking orange hair and cat-like eyes masked his true personality completely. Sure he was loopy, but was truly kind, and sweet, wonderful and intelligent. It absolutely broke my heart to see his face when I doubted his existence, and even more so when I told him that I had to get back to my home. In fact, it was he whom I missed the most; every time I closed my eyes I saw his smile and chuckled at his insane dancing. _I'd left a part of my heart in underworld...with him._

"_WHAT?"_ I shook my head back and forth (now fully dressed), trying to figure out what I had just told myself.

"_Alice you silly girl! In love with an imaginary character? And a loopy one at that!"_ I yelled at myself. _Impossible_, I scoffed. _"I must be more tired than I'd thought."_

"_Oh but Alice darling, is it really that silly?" _My conscious questioned. _"And you know very well he isn't imaginary at all! Nor is he loopy! Why just a few minutes ago you thought about what a loyal being he was! Is it really so hard to see him loving you?"_

I refused to consider that option. _But he is so hopelessly gone and not good looking at all!_ I argued half-heartedly with my mind. My conscious had yet another argument.

"_Darling Alice, since when have looks mattered to you! And dearest, you know exactly where he is...the rabbit hole! You can't continue to deny such feelings so else-"_

"STOP!" I screamed aloud, putting my hands to either side of my head, as if to block out my inner thoughts...and interesting enough, it seemed to work. I struggled to catch my breath as I tucked myself into my bed.

"Impossible" I chanted to myself, before falling into a deep slumber in which I was with the hatter in Underworld. Beside me, the blue butterfly began to glow and sputter before it gracefully fell towards the bottom of the jar and somewhere deep in Underworld, a small white rabbit in a blue waistcoat peered at his watch and smiling, said "it's time".

**Sooo, what'd you guys think! Hopefully some of you can see where this is going with alice being reunited with underworld...but how exactly you may be asking? Read my next chapter to find out! Thanks for the support.**

**Ouu and before I post the next chapter, is 3-5 reviews too much for a girl to ask for? Love, chels :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Just wanted to say a thanks to everyone who decided to read this story, especially to the 2 special readers who reviewed. Love you guys! :D On with the story then...**

**I own nothing, though Jhonny Depp in Mad Hatter form would be pretty sweet xD**

**Previously:**

**Beside me, the blue butterfly began to glow and sputter before it gracefully fell towards the bottom of the jar and somewhere deep in Underworld, a small white rabbit in a blue waistcoat peered at his watch and smiling, said "it's time".**

Chapter 2:

APOV:

The sun was just beginning to rise as I woke up. I looked over at the small clock that rested on my nightstand and moaned in distraught; I had barely been able to keep my eyes shut all throughout the night, only to realise that I was forced awake hours earlier than usual, by the sheer horror of my dreams. _And what a dream it was_, I reminisced to myself.

(A/N Dream mode here people)

_I had just woken up from my slumber and began to sit up in my bed, only to realise that I was once again in Underland. Although one could barely call it that anymore; all around me the once dreary land rejoiced. The sun shone and I could replicas of the blue butterfly I kept in my room, fluttering about in the breeze. It truly looked like the Wonderland I had visited when I was just a child. I suddenly saw tweedle dee and dum walk right by me...without even sparing a single glance. _

_ "Hello?" I sang, looking at them, instantly confused as I realised that they couldn't hear me. I tried again, only louder._

_ "HEY!" I yelled. No response._

_ I frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. Shockingly, I heard them begin to converse and was able to understand them perfectly._

_ "Shame about the Hatter", Dee said._

_ "Yes, yes, a shame it is" the other twin complied. "His great sickness is not good at all for Wonderland I say."_

_ "Yes, yes, terrible blight" the other brother agreed. _

_ My eyes widened; Hatter was...ill? I reached out to the twins to ask how he was doing and what had happened, but I watched in horror as my hand simply passed right through them._

It was then I had truly woken up, a ghost of a scream still on my lips.

I raked my hand through my hair as I thought more and more about my drea,. Sure, I'd had my share of nightmares concerning Underland, once where I was deserted there and another with the damned jabberwockie, but **never** had I been a mute to my hallucinations. I had been an outside in my own home; probably thus making it the most terrifying dream of all. It didn't help either that Hatter was unbearably ill (something I'd never even fathomed could happen), and that I could do absolutely nothing to stop it.

I turned my head to look at the blue butterfly I kept with me as I reminder. Usually it made a sweet tinkling noise as it fluttered in its jar that always managed to calm me completely. However this morning I was not greeted by the beautiful blue butterfly's song, but instead with utter silence. For the first time ever, the fragile butterfly lay still at the bottom of its jar.

I began to panic as I lifted the lid. Even when she was sleeping, my blue butterfly usually perched on the little branch i\d provided it with. Now she laid on the glass looking positively...lifeless. I cringed as I realised that I was correct; the one and only reminder of my little adventure in Underland was gone. I felt a wave of unexplicable loss as I carefully laid my deceased friend on top of an old hanker chief. _What to do with her now?_ _She certainly deserved more than an ordinary funeral..._

Suddenly I came to terms with what I would have to do.

"_NO WAY!"_ one side of my conscious argued.

"_It DOES give you an excuse to go back though...see Hatter I mean, er-everyone else"_ the other side of my brain argued.

Honestly, that was good enough for me-I was going back to Underland.

A quick bath and breakfast later, I was out the door, carefully cradling the old hanker chief in my hands. Stepping into my carriage, I simply told my driver "work" and sat through the rest of the voyage in silence. A short visit couldn't hurt, could it? Perhaps they would even be _glad_ to see me? Mayeb I was better off just leaving the butterfly near the hole in the ground and taking off...but then again, I had promised myself that I was better than that.

I'd barely begun to formulate a plan, when the driver announced that we had arrived.

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed that. I promise the following chapters will get better once we hit underland! Just went through one of the crappiest days of my existence so just bear with me :) don't forget to review guys! :) let's get up to 6, shall we? :D**


End file.
